Some Nights
by finecreatures
Summary: Jason and Nico only have one thing in common. They both want Percy Jackson. Jason decides that tonight is the night that they will get him, unbenounced to Percy himself. (This a threesome oneshot but it is romantic!Percico


Jason and Nico normally didn't get along. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, they just had nothing in common.

It didn't take long, however, for them to find out they had a mutual interest.

Perseus Jackson.

Turns out, they had both had their eyes on him for a long time.

Their reasons for wanting him were completely different, however.

Nico was the silent longing type. He'd fallen for Percy hard after they'd become friends. He wanted Percy to love him back, to want Nico as much as he wanted Percy.

Jason, on the other hand, just wanted to one up his cousin. They'd had a small battle going on since they'd met. Which demigod was more powerful? Who had the more powerful father? Small things like that seemed like a huge thing to the two of them. Percy never admitted it, of course, but he got as much of a rush from their competitions as Jason did. Jason had another idea in mind, however, on how he could best Percy.

Jason had spotted Nico's love right away. It wasn't hard to see, honestly. The only person he ever really looked at any more was Percy. Jason decided that maybe it was time to take advantage of that longing.

It was the dead of night and everyone was sleeping. It was after curfew and they would get in serious trouble if they were caught, but Jason was sure that they wouldn't be. He slipped from his cabin and walked towards Nico's, slipping inside without knocking. He was met with a sword to his face.

"Whoa boy," he said, putting a hand on top of the blade and making Nico lower it. "It's me."

Nico blinked into the dim. "Jason?" he asked, confused and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Jason grinned and jumped into telling Nico his plan.

It took only 5 minutes for Jason to convince Nico to go along with him.

They walked quietly towards Percy's cabin. They almost walked right past it since they were concentrating so hard on staying to the shadows.

"Should we knock?" Nico asked, obviously nervous. Jason could tell he was having second thoughts about this.

Jason smirked into the dim and ignored Nico's question. He just put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open. They slipped inside; Jason prepared for a sword this time. No sword came and there was a light breathing noise coming from the back of the cabin. Excellent, he was sleeping.

Jason chuckled softly and walked towards the bed.

"Good thing he's a dangerously deep sleeper," he whispered over his shoulder as he reached the bed.

Nico bit his lip and said nothing, following behind Jason.

Jason slid onto the bed behind Percy's head, kneeling down just above the soft tufts of black hair. He wiggled his finger at Nico, calling him over to the bed. Nico did as he was told, tentatively climbing onto the mattress and swinging a leg over Percy, straddling his hips.

Percy's senses started to come to when he felt the weight of Nico's body. Jason felt him starting to stir and slipped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream when he woke.

It was slightly counterproductive, because when his sleepy brain wrapped around what was happening and he realized there was someone sitting on him and a hand over his mouth he flipped out. He let out a muffled yelp and swung his arm up. Jason caught it with his free hand and pinned it to the bed while Nico quickly grabbed the other to prevent himself from being smacked in the side of the head with a flying fist.

Percy panted hard, struggling a little, until Jason leaned down and shushed him quietly.

"Relax, Percy, it's just us."

Percy froze and glared daggers up at the man towering over him. He bit Jason's palm and practically hissed at him when the hand was jerked away.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jason? And who is us?" His eyes scanned down until he caught sight of Nico sitting over his hips. His mouth fell open and a dark blush painted itself over his cheeks. "Oh," was his only response.

Nico looked up at Jason, his eyes begging for advice. He had no idea what to do now that he was in this situation. His entire body was screaming at him to either kiss Percy senseless or disappear into the shadows.

Jason slid his fingers down Percy's throat and into the neck of his t-shirt. Percy jolted and gasped in surprise. Jason's fingers were freezing on his skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked again, a little panicked now. "Jason, s-stop."

Jason chuckled and nodded to Nico. "Go ahead," he purred low in his throat.

Nico chewed at his lip and slowly started to lean down. His hips pressed harder against Percy's and they both let out small gasps as the movement sent shivers down their spines.

"Guys, seriously, stop. I don't... f-fuck, Nico, what are you doing?"

Nico was grinding his hips slowly downwards and trailing his fingers up Percy's sides. His lips brushed over Percy's neck. He and Jason had both let go of his wrists and he could easily push them off if he wanted to but he didn't move.

Jason's hand was still down Percy's shirt, tracing small patterns on his pale skin.

"Mmm, Percy, we just want to have some fun. You must be lonely now that you and Annabeth aren't together any more." Percy looked like he wanted to be angry but Nico was still doing sinful things to him and he couldn't keep his train of thought.

Jason watched as Nico slowly unravelled Percy from the tense state he's woken up in. Soon enough he had Percy panting softly underneath him. Percy had finally remembered he had hands and had placed them firmly on Nico's waist.

"Fuck," Percy breathed out. "You... this is so not fair."

Jason chuckled and reached down, lifting Nico's head from Percy's neck by pulling at his hair. Nico let out a small meep of a noise and looked at Jason with a flushed face and dark, lust filled eyes. Jason growled lowly and leaned in. He caught Nico's lips roughly against his own and pushed his tongue into Nico's mouth. The younger boy whimpered softly and shuddered. Jason was a good kisser, he would give him that.

Percy watched this happen above him and let out a soft curse, his hands sliding from Nico's waist to his thighs. He caught him under the knees and pulled his legs apart further, causing Nico to press harder down against him and loose his balance. He let out a small yelp of surprise as his face was ripped away from Jason's and he fell down against Percy's chest.

"My turn," Percy breathed, grabbing Nico by the back of the head and bringing their lips together. He kissed Nico hard, drawing a long moan out of the smaller body. Jason chuckled and put his hands under Percy's shoulders. He heaved him up so he could slide in behind him. Neither Percy nor Nico seemed to notice at all, still ravishing each other's mouths. Jason pressed himself against Percy's back, his hands sliding around him. They caught hold of the bottom of Percy's shirt and pulled up. Percy helped him vaguely, lifting his arms and breaking the kiss with Nico to let the shirt be pulled over his head but he dived right back in, his hands tangling into Nico's hair.

Jason couldn't help the next chuckle that slipped past his lips. "Slow down, you two, let me have some fun as well." He attached his lips to Percy's neck, sucking marks onto his flesh. Percy moaned softly into Nico's mouth.

They were sandwiched together; Percy in the middle, sitting on the bed with Nico straddling his lap and Jason behind him with his legs spread on either side of Percy's waist.

Jason's lips moved up the side of Percy's neck to his ear, sucking softly at the lobe and biting the shell. He took a moment to take his own shirt off before pressing himself back against the man in front of him. The skin on skin contact sent a shiver up Percy's spine and he broke the hungry kiss with Nico to look over his shoulder. Jason kissed the corner of Percy's mouth in a reply to the movement.

"Nico isn't naked enough," Jason whispered as he feathered kisses across Percy's cheek towards his ear. Percy's eyes moved back to the man who was pressed against him and slid his hands down to yank his shirt off as Jason had requested. Nico whimpered softly and pressed his bare chest against Percy's. He leaned in and kissed him again, fingers sliding over the stubble on the older man's cheek.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Percy breathed when he broke the kiss for air.

"Then why are you doing it, Perce?" Jason asked, reaching down and sliding his hand in between Percy and Nico's hips so he could palm Percy through his boxers.

Percy let out a soft whimper and bit down on Nico's neck, making the younger man moan loudly. "Fuck," Percy growled. "Because sometimes I think about pushing Nico up against a wall and sometimes I think about you pushing _me_ up against a wall." Percy leaned back against Jason's chest and turned his head to the side to catch Jason's lips with his own to prove his point. Jason, approving of Percy's answer, pushed his tongue down Percy's throat as Nico trailed kisses down the bare chest in front of him.

Jason broke away and rolled his hips against Percy's ass, drawing a small moan out of him. "Nico, babe, you're so quiet," Jason drawled, head rolling back a little from the friction.

Nico whimpered softly and rocked against Percy's hips. "Don't... don't have much to s-say," he answered breathlessly. Percy hummed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Then don't say anything," he whispered softly, fingers sliding down Nico's chest and grazing over one of his nipples. "Just sit there and let me take care of you."

Nico's lips formed an 'o' shape and he rested his forehead against Percy's shoulder.

Jason smirked and rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. "Alright, still too many clothes," he said under his breath, sliding off the bed and stripping himself of his pants and boxers. Nico and Percy stared at him, mouths open a little as they gazed up and down his body. Jason let out a soft laugh and moved back onto the bed, this time behind Nico.

"Like what you see?" he asked, pressing his naked body against Nico's back as he knelt behind him. Nico seemed to be incapable of speech. Percy laughed slightly nervously.

Jason moved his hands around Nico's waist and started to undo his pants. He lifted the smaller boy off of Percy's lap easily once the zipper was down. Nico squeaked as Jason slipped his pants and briefs off of his ass and tossed them onto the ground with zero fanfare.

Nico didn't seem to know whether to try and cover himself up or not. He was sitting on the bed with his back pressed against Jason, knees bent and feet on the bed. His knees were held tightly together, trying to hide as much as he possibly could right now. Percy swallowed thickly and slowly moved forwards. He slipped out of his own boxers and knelt in front of Nico. His hands found their way to Nico's knees and he slowly spread his legs. Nico showed no resistance, but his cheeks did darken considerably.

Jason smirked and lowered Nico onto the bed more until his head was rested on Jason's thigh. It took Nico a moment to notice that Jason's cock was now standing proudly right beside his head. When he did notice his eyes went wide and he looked up at Jason as if asking what the hell he expected him to do with it. Jason just raised an eyebrow at him. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted him to do with it.

Nico swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something when his eyes were drawn back to Percy. He let out a small gasp as he watched Percy go down on him. It was strange, seeing his crush between his legs, but _fuck_ did it feel amazing. He moaned so loudly it almost echoed around the room. His eyes squeezed shut and he pressed his head back against Jason's thigh.

Percy slid his mouth wetly up the side of Nico's member before taking it into his mouth and sucking. It was just the head, but it was more stimulating than anything Nico could ever do to himself. He panted loudly as Jason guided his head towards his own neglected need. Nico was in such a lustful daze that he didn't even stop to think. He slid his hand up Jason's thigh and took his cock in his fingers, stroking it gently as he sucked on the side. His hips rocked gently upwards into Percy's mouth a couple times before Percy's hands stilled the movement, holding him down.

Jason moved so it was easier on Nico, kneeling beside him instead of behind. He pushed his way past Nico's lips when the younger opened his mouth for him. "Fuck," he hissed, thrusting shallowly. Nico was so far gone he just moaned and accepted it.

Percy slid further down Nico's cock, opening his throat and letting out a soft whimper when the head pushed back as far as it would go. He pulled off so he wouldn't gag before moving back down to deepthroat the smaller boy. Nico was trembling by this point, eyes rolled back in his head as his stomach coiled with pleasure. Percy realized he was about to come just in time, pulling off completely before he could. Nico let out a soft cry at the loss, his hips giving one small thrust into the air to try and find some form of friction. He pulled away from Jason, turning his head to Percy.

"Percy," he panted, reaching up in an attempt to catch hold of him. Percy reached out and grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"Don't worry," Percy purred. "I'll let you come soon."

Jason chuckled and moved off of the bed to get behind Percy again. He kissed the son of Poseidon on the jaw and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You want to fuck him, don't you?" he whispered, lips against Percy's ear. Percy's breathing sped up as his hands slid down the inside of Nico's thighs. "Yes," he panted out, gripping Nico's hips and pulling him up so his hips were rested on top of Percy's thighs. He leaned over him and kissed down his chest. Jason hummed from behind him, smacking his ass hard.

Percy sat up sharply, letting out a quick yelp of surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"Good, because he wants you to," he said, kissing Percy's lips quickly when the older man looked over his shoulder to glower at Jason. "Just as much as I want to fuck you."

Percy blushed darkly and swallowed hard. "I... I've never..."

Jason shrugged. "Neither has Nico. There's a first time for everyone." Jason planted a kiss on Percy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I did my research and I came prepared."

Percy looked over to the bedside table where Jason was pointing. Nico frowned, he hadn't realized Jason had brought anything, let alone set it on the table when they'd got in. He had been extremely focused on Percy, but it was still strange to him how he hadn't noticed the bottle of lube and pack of condoms that were sitting on the table.

Percy let out a small breath. "Oh," he whispered as Jason pressed against him, his cock rested in the cleft of his ass, making Percy shiver.

Jason reached over and picked up the bottle, bringing it around and taking Percy's hand. He poured some of the lube onto Percy's fingers and guided his hand down between Nico's legs.

Nico was still shaking a little and he only shook harder when Percy pressed his slick fingers against his entrance. "Cold," he breathed, head pressing back into the sheets. Percy bit his lip and slowly pushed a finger inside of the smaller body. Nico let out a soft moan and pressed up against the finger. Percy's breath was coming out in soft puffs. He slowly started to move his fingers as Jason rocked his hips lazily. It was hard to concentrate on Nico when Jason was moving against him like that.

Nico moaned softly and raised his head to look at Percy.

"You can... you can keep going," he whispered lowly. "I'm u-used to fingers."

Percy faltered a little. "I thought you-"

Nico shook his head, cutting him off. "Myself... I-I did it to myself."

Percy flushed and tried to swallow the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. "Wow," he managed softly. "Fuck, that's hot." Jason laughed from behind him while Percy pushed in a second finger and started to move them slowly. Nico whimpered and let his head fall back again.

Percy continued to fuck Nico open with his fingers and reduce him to a whimpering pile of goo. Jason was busy slicking his own fingers. He positioned himself so he was kneeling behind Percy and slid his fingers down. Percy yelped softly when he felt the cold fingers press against him. "Oh, shit, it is cold," he whispered softly, trying to focus on keeping his fingers moving while Jason pushed a finger inside of him. He tensed a little, leaning over Nico more so Jason could have easier access to him.

He slipped his fingers out of Nico and kissed him languidly, tongues rolling together. He made a face and gripped the sheets when Jason added a second finger. It hurt only slightly, a dull burn, but Jason's fingers stilled to give him a moment to get used to the feeling.

Percy's hips were pressed against Nico's, their cocks sliding slickly against each other as Percy started to rock his hips backwards against Jason's fingers to get him to move. He figured that the sooner Jason started to work him hard, the sooner he would stop noticing the burn.

At first, he was very wrong. The movement created unwanted friction that Percy's body rejected, but after a moment Jason caught something inside of him that made Percy's hips jerk. He broke the kiss with Nico and let out a loud, short cry. He looked over his shoulder at Jason and tried to see him through the stars that were dancing in his vision. "Oh, gods, what was that?" he breathed, rocking his hips backwards to try and get Jason to touch him there again.

Jason smiled triumphantly and pushed his fingers against the spot again. Percy moaned into Nico's shoulder.

It took a moment for Percy to get control of himself again but when he did he reached around and slid his fingers back inside Nico. The smaller man shuddered and arched upwards against him.

Jason snickered and thrust his fingers faster. "You're two eager little virgins, aren't you?" he said softly, leaning down and biting Percy's ear. They both whimpered at the same time and it just made Jason laugh harder.

He pulled his fingers out and picked up the condoms on table. He was about to hand one to Percy when Nico shook his head. "N-no, I don't want him to wear one," he whispered, so softly Jason almost missed it. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question it when Percy moaned in approval. He tossed the extra condom back onto the table. "I take it Percy wants _me_ to wear one?" he said, already slipping the condom onto his throbbing cock. Percy laughed breathily. "Damn straight, bitch," he panted, smirking over his shoulder.

Jason stared blankly at him for a moment before slapping his ass again. Percy yelped and Jason nodded in satisfaction. "Let's remember who's who's bitch in this relationship, shall we?"

Percy just rolled his eyes. He shuddered a little when Jason's lube covered hand reached around and slicked up his cock. "Shit, Jason, you better let go of me before I come." Jason whistled and released him. "Someone's going to be quick. I feel sorry for the brat." Nico didn't take any notice of being called a brat, he was too busy staring at Percy's cock and thinking about how that was about to be inside him.

Jason slicked himself up as well as he nudged Percy in the back with two fingers. "Well, what are you waiting for, Romeo? Take care of your Juliet before he goes limp." Although Nico was far from being limp, Percy did as he was told and positioned himself to enter the smaller body. He leaned down and kissed Nico softly as he slid inside. Nico's nails dug into Percy's arms when he stilled. He tried to relax but it was harder than he thought it would be. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back and panting heavily. When Nico was somewhat relaxed, Jason pressed the head of his own cock against Percy's entrance.

"Relax," he whispered when he saw Percy's body go stiff. Percy did his best, but being filled by Jason was so much more painful than his fingers. He bit down on his lip and fisted the sheets. Jason whispered soft words to the both of them and slid his fingers up and down Percy's sides. Nico was panting hard and shaking, needing Percy to thrust into him, by the time Percy was relaxed enough for Jason to move.

Jason pulled out slowly and thrust back in. Percy cried out loudly and his own hips jerked forwards into Nico's heat even further. Nico meeped quietly and whimpered, his fingers digging into Percy's arms again.

It was messy at first, no real rhythm, until Jason started to thrust harder and faster, the movement of his hips forcing Percy's own hips to move. They moved in time with each other, like a machine seeking nothing but release.

A few thrusts in Percy found Nico's prostate. He let out a loud moan, arms wrapping around Percy's shoulders and nails dragging against his back. Percy hissed at the sting of the scratches and kissed Nico hard. They moaned into each other's mouths, swallowing the cries. Jason chuckled softly. These two were all over each other and it was kind of endearing. He thrust harder and faster, causing Percy's hips to snap at that speed as well, making them both moan louder. Jason searched inside of Percy, looking for that spot that would leave him trembling.

He found it after shifting his weight a little. The change in angle let him slip deeper. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back in his head as he pounded against Percy's prostate.

Percy had to break the kiss because he couldn't breathe.

"Fuck, Jason," he panted against Nico's neck. He aimed for Nico's sweet spot as well, catching it almost every time. He was blind with pleasure. Nico was still tearing at his back and it felt insanely good. He had no idea he was a masochist, but _fuck_, he loved it.

Percy looked down at Nico, his vision slightly blurry. Nico's bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat, his mouth hanging open as he panted hard. He opened his eyes and met Percy's and Percy's chest constricted painfully.

"Shit," he whispered softly, diving in for another kiss. It was slow and long and passionate and Percy thought he would never get enough of kissing him. Jason raised an eyebrow behind them and smirked. It would be hilarious if they got together after this, but he couldn't see how they wouldn't.

He leaned over Percy's back, feeling slightly left out, and bit down on Percy's ear. He kept nipping at his neck and jaw and shoulder as he fucked Percy hard. His stomach was coiling painfully and it made him want to move faster. He restrained himself a little though, knowing that this was Percy's first time and he didn't want to hurt him. It was also Nico's first time, although he was more used to being entered than Percy was because he'd played with himself before. None the less, he didn't want to cause Percy to hurt Nico either.

Nico whimpered softly into the kiss when he felt his stomach tightening. "Percy," he breathed against Percy's lips. "Percy, I love you."

The words came out before he could stop them and he regretted them a little because Percy stopped kissing him. But when he opened his eyes and caught Percy's eyes he felt his heart melting in his chest. Percy opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but Jason slammed into his prostate again and his words caught in his throat, a short scream tearing out instead as he came. It hit him so hard by surprise that he lost consciousness for a couple seconds, slumping down against Nico's chest.

The feeling of Percy's cum filling him was enough to drive Nico to the edge as well. He gasped and arched against Percy's body as his cum shot out between them, coating their stomachs. He couldn't stop shaking and whimpering. Jason was still fucking Percy, which meant Percy was still moving inside of him. Percy mouthed lazily at Nico's neck and ear.

"Nico," Percy breathed against his ear. He was horrible with words and feelings and stupid things like that. He let that one word keep all his feelings inside it. He prayed that Nico would catch them and see what he meant.

Nico shuddered and gasped softly, his arms clinging to Percy tightly.

Jason was embarrassingly aware of his position as the third wheel, but he kept fucking Percy anyways. It took a couple more thrusts before he reached his own release. He groaned lowly, eyes closing and head leaning back as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out slowly once he was spent, pulling the condom off his sensitive cock and dropping it into the waist bin beside Percy's bed. He looked down at the two of them and couldn't repress a smile. Nico was falling asleep with Percy pressed against him, still inside him.

Jason took charge, moving off the bed and slipping back into his clothes. He moved to the sink and wet a cloth. He moved back over to the bed and helped Percy sit up. He let the older man lean against his chest as he eased him out of Nico. They were both very close to unconsciousness. He cleaned them both off and laid Percy down on the bed. He dropped the rag in the sink before he moved back to pick Nico up and place him beside Percy on the bed. They curled against each other almost instantly. He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes.

"You better freaking remember that I played cupid for you two," he muttered as he pulled the blanket up over them. Percy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled lazily at Jason. "Thanks man," he mumbled lazily. "For bringing us together and for fucking me so good." Jason laughed and leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Percy's mouth.

"My pleasure," he sang greasily. Percy made a face and shoved him away.

Jason chuckled and walked towards the door, leaving the condoms and lube behind because he figured the two of them would have more use for them now than he would. He stopped at the door and smirked, looking over his shoulder at Percy.

"I win, by the way."

Percy blinked at him in confusion for a second or two before he caught onto Jason's meaning and glowered. "Fuck," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. Jason laughed loudly before he covered his mouth, realizing Nico was sleeping.

Percy looked down at Nico, who was curled against his side with his arm thrown over Percy's chest. He smiled softly and looked back up at Jason. "Actually, I think I win." Jason looked at Nico and sighed dramatically. "Damn, I should have left shortstack out."

He smiled when Percy laughed softly. "No, but Perce?"

Percy looked up at him and tilted his head to the side in question.

"Take care of him. I owe the brat. I never would have gotten to fuck you if he hadn't been here." He sounded so serious that Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Percy seemed to chew on his words for a moment before shrugging. "I guess you're right. I would have just kicked your ass to Tartarus. Even though I did enjoy getting fucked by you, there's no way I would have let you if he hadn't been sitting so cutely on my lap like he was."

Jason laughed. "I think he looked more like a little cat in heat. Cute isn't really the word I would use. Sexy as fuck, more like."

Percy smirked. "That too."

Jason turned back towards the door. "Sleep tight, Percy, let's do that again sometime." Percy was already half asleep and only hummed in response. Jason walked out of the cabin, stretched and walked back towards his own. Feeling incredibly refreshed, he let out a sigh into the cold air.


End file.
